ThomasPacific Rim
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Years passing since the Kaiju jaeger war began, Thomas must avenge his best friends death by finding a new co-pilot to destroy the Kaiju invasion and the breach. Fan made/Parody of Pacific rim
1. Chapter 1

Reminder: I don't own Thomas & Friends/Pacific Rim

**Kaiju: Giant Beast,Japanese**

**Jaeger: Hunter,German**

Thomas: When I was a kid, when ever I feel small and lonely I look up at the stars. Wondering if their was life up there. Turns out I looked the wrong way. When alien life came to our world from deep beneath the pacific ocean. Fishers between tectonic plates. The portal between dimensional worlds. The Breach. I was 15 since the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco.

**In the pacific ocean it showed a giant glowing crack revealing to be a portal and released the first Kaiju(Trespasser) to attack San Francisco. It first targeted the golden gate bridge, destroying many cars and trucks and kill hundreds of lives. Then after that it terrorizes the city. It destroys many buildings, tanks and jets.**

Thomas: By the time when it destroys tanks, jets, missiles and cities for 6 days until it was knock down by the nuke bomb.

**The corpse of the Kaiju was seen after when it was killed by the explosion then set up as a display.**

Thomas: Tens of thousands of lives were lost. Then we move on.

**In Manila another Kaiju(Hundun) came to eat many people.**

Thomas: Then, only 6 months later the second attack Manila. Then the 3th hit Cabo, then 4th, the 5th until we learn that this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning.

**It show many Kaiju attacking multiple cites. Kaiceph's corpse on the boat, Karloff roaring at the camera, Scissure fly around in Sydney.**

Thomas: We needed a new weapon. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own.

**The government and leaders of all continents are shown discussing about to end the Kaiju invasion. So they created giant mechanical humanoid weaponry.**

Thomas: The Jaeger program was born. But there were setbacks at first because it cause serious problems for a single pilot. So we use two pilots instead and work okay. We started winning.

**It shows Many Jaegers battling the Kaiju, Some win, some lost. Some are seen in the parade after their victory with the Kaiju. Also there are parodies and merchandises shown because of the war between jaegers and the Kaiju.**

Thomas: The jaeger were always good as their pilots. The jaeger pilots became rock stars. Danger become favorites from worshipers. The battle had always became popular as toys, games, movies, TV shows, and many merchandises. We thought we did better, but it all changed.

Next Page Coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Computer: Warning! Warning! Kaiju alert! Category 3 Code name Knifehead.

Thomas woke up and became excited to hear that and he woke up his best friend Percy.

Thomas: YES! WAKE UP PERCY, WE GOT A MISSION! THERES A CATEGORY 3 IN ALASKA OCEAN! Its name Knifehead.

Percy wakes up and speaks.

Percy: So what time is it?

Thomas: 2.

Percy: AM?

Thomas: Yep.

The pals give each other friendly punches before they get suit up for the mission.

Percy: Hey T.

Thomas: Yea?

Percy: Don't get too cocky.

The two are suited up and headed for their greatest jaeger weapon called (Gipsy Danger).

Crew: Good morning sirs.

Percy: You too guys.

Thomas: Lets kick some Kaiju butt!

Thomas POV

Years before me and my pal Percy volunteered to be the heroes. No chance. We never start athletes. Never the head of the class. But we could hold our own and fight. And it turn out we have a neat skill. And drifted in battles.

Nobody POV

The boys got geared up in the head of the jaeger and became online.

Edward: Good morning boys.

Thomas: Edward! What's Happening man.

Percy: How's it going with the girl you met?

Edward: Oh she loved me and her boyfriend not so much. But what a mans gotta do, mans gotta do!

Sir Topham: How are the pilots Victor?

Victor: Doing good sir. Reading on deck. Hold tight boys! Get ready to drive!

Thomas: Gipsy Danger Reading to go!

The head of the jaeger is connecting to its nuclear powered mechanical body and now ready to go.

Edward: Heads connected sir.

Sir Topham: Good.

As Gipsy Danger is ready for battle the gate opens and the jaeger heads outside to the ocean.

Sir Topham: Boys, this is Sir Topham Hat. Prepared for neural handshake.

Percy: Ready to step into my head T.

Thomas: Please after you. Age before beauty.

Computer: Neural handshake activating.

The pilots are now shown their memorial visions to each other as they are connected to the robot.

Thomas POV

The drift made on deck with us in our neural system. Two pilots mind melding through memories with the bond of the giant machine. The deeper the bond, the better you fight.

Nobody POV

Edward: Neural handshake is strong and holding. Right hand controlled and left hand controlled.

The pilots are now have control of Gipsy Danger and ready to face the Knifehead Kaiju.

Sir Topham: Now gentlemen your have to listen exactly to me and don't not endanger to any citizens. Understood?

Thomas: Yes sir. And we detected one ship with live citizens.

Sir Topham: Get here as fast as you can.

Thomas: No problem.

Looks back to Percy.

Thomas: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Percy: I'm in your brain dude. Of course of what your thinking.

Thomas: Then lets go fishing!

Percy: Knifehead here we come!

The boys make the jaeger move to the kaiju's location.

Thomas POV

There are things that you can't fight. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. When your in a jaeger, you can fight it, and you can win.

Next Page Coming


	3. Chapter 3

At the ocean near Alaska. A boat with fishermen are caught in a storm. Too many waves shown. At the radar that spotted something huge.

Crew: Captain! There's a huge target heading our way!

Caption: What?! What could it be?

Crew: I don't know sir.

Suddenly they saw something coming out of the water. The captain realized what it was.

Captain: THE KAIJU!

The Kaiju came out and revealed to be the Knifehead itself. It roared and about to kill the crew. But Gipsy Danger arrived just in time to save the crew. The jaeger grabs the boat and put it outside the battle zone. Then the jaeger and the Kaiju battled. Knifehead charges Gipsy but the robot beats up the beast, then it charges again and bites its hand. Then Gipsy uses his plasma caster to shoot the creature, believing that it drowned in defeat.

Thomas: Mission Accomplish!

Percy: You said it!

Sir Topham: As long you save all the people-

Victor: SIR! The Kaiju is still not dead!

Sir Topham: What!? Boys! The Kaiju is alive! Grab the boat and get out of here!

Suddenly the Knifehead pops out and stabs gipsy's shoulder. Ripping its arm out. Then it bites the jaeger's head.

Thomas: Its ripping through in!

Percy: I know! Thomas what are we-

Suddenly the monster bites more half and ate Percy alive, killing him instantly. Thomas was shocked and horrified to see that!

Thomas: Nooo! Percyyy!

The Kaiju is easily defeating the now weak jaeger. While that, an raging Thomas activate the plasma caster on the other jaeger hand creating a bigger one to destroy it. Then he shoots it, exploding it into pieces of blood and gore and scales.

Victor: The Kaiju is destroyed for real sir. Even one of our pilots.

Sir Topham was upset about that.

Meanwhile in the icy place of Alaska were an old treasure hunter and his grandson are detecting and treasure.

Hunter: You what I like to find. A whole ship! Whoa I got something dig here!

The metal detector is gone haywire. Until they realize why.

Hunter: Oh my god!?

They saw a battle damaged gipsy danger coming and it fell down. They check it out and they find an unconscious Thomas who was also covered in bruises.

Hunter: Go get help!

The grandson ran for help while the hunter stays with Thomas to keep and eye on him.


	4. Characters Note

_**Humanized Engines as P.R.**_** Characters**

Thomas/Raleigh-Gipsy Danger pilot

Emily/Mako-Gipsy Danger new co-pilot

Sir Topham/Stacker-Striker Eureka new pilot

Whiff/Newton-Kaiju scientist

Oliver/Hermann-Kaiju scientist

Percy/Yancy-Gipsy Danger pilot

Harold/Herc-Striker Eureka pilot

Spencer/Chuck-Striker Eureka pilot

James, Gordon, Henry/ Wei Triplets-Crimson Typhoon Pilots

Mavis & Toby/Russian Couple-Cherno Alpha

Diesel 10/Hannibal-Kaiju item seller

Edward/Ops Tendo-Jaeger Brain


End file.
